fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Dodgeball Rush/Story Mode
This is the whole story of this game. Story Intro On day on Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach and Toad as been remarked that Mario, with his friends Luigi and Yoshi, are been bored the last times. It makes 8 months that they have do nothing else like helping the Toads, make pick-nicks, make a parade with a bunch of Yoshis, etc.. The next day, Mario tells to the princess to organise a awesome sport, a awesome old-school sport. As first, Toad gives an opinion to organise a basketball tournement. Mario says that we played that to much. The second one was Yoshi. He likes hockey. But the red plumber said that Bowser pushed few times with his giant spiked sheel by making upset and he (Mario) don't like it, because he must go rest 2 weeks seeing his condition (...). Luigi gives an opinion as next. He like playing cards. Luigi is a 'non-radical' guy. He don't like radical things. Mario said that playing cards makes him more bored. Everyone agrees. Luigi was upset by himself... poor Luigi... . Princess Peach was next. She likes play volleyball. But Mario wasn't listening Peach's opinion because he was really bored. The other day, Mario and Luigi were in their house looking they childhood albums when these two were in Brooklyn, just for looking. When Mario turned the next page of his album, he saw a photo from Luigi aim a ball to someone else. Mario loved this sort of sport. He was shooked and tells to his green brother what kind of game that he played. It's named: Dodgeball. Luigi was shooked too. With full dash to Peach's Castle, the plumbers goes to Princess Peach and tells that she must organize a dodgeball tournement. The princess agrees exited and invites some people to join. She haves invited Yoshi, Birdo, Daisy, Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. All this invitation is ready! When it was night, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad were planning an arrangement for the dodgeball tournement. During that arrangament, someone appears calling Mario. That was Princess Rosalina with her Lumas. She avertise that this night, they gonna fall a lot of Mini-Stars. It's a long tradition... but we're not interested of that... Mario invites Rosalina too. She was happy while the Lumas are cheering the princess up. So cute! She was welcome too to make the arrangement. It was midnight... everyone was sleeping... feels good! According what Rosalina says of the Mini-Stars, they are falling now. They are so pretty and shiny... wonder if you can see... Next to Mario's closet, there was a dodgeball. The window of his room was open. Three shiny stars falling on the ball. The ball have absorbed the source of the Stars and then becomes the normal ball a superball! Mini-Stars haves a overpowered energy source that they can absorb random things and they gives energy to an object. What a good exeprience! The next day, the tournement haves began! Mario with his friends Luigi and Yoshi have check the registration. They have register the registration with a teamname like 'The Mario Bros'. Luigi rolled his eyes but he was proud too. The other bunch of people haves registrated too. Three hours ago, the tournement registration is already stopped. 'The Mario Bros.' have seeing the tournement list that was confirmed. At the final round, they gonna play against 'The Mighty Wario Bros.' with Wario, Waluigi and Bowser Jr.. Mario and hid team was suprised but they are sure that his team gonna win this cup. On the day of the 1st round of the tournement, 'The Mario Bros.' plays against 'The Toad 'Shrooms' with Toad, Toadette and Birdo. As always, Mario's team has won! Yoshi jumps full with joy! The 2nd round they gonna play against 'The DK Apes' with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Daisy. As always again, 'The Mario Bros.' won. The 3rd round play the team against 'The Koopa Crowd' with Bowser, Petey and Paratroopa. 'The Mario Bros.' won as always (in the adventures too). But now, the final round is began! 'The Mario Bros.' play against 'The Mighty Wario Bros.'. They are ready for play! At the moment, the ball lighten with full energy due to the Mini-Stars. Mario and Wario were suprised by the ball. Mario threw the ball to Wario fastly. The ball goes rushly to Wario and he is directly out! Mario and his team was suprised! Now is time to rush with dodgeball! Teams You have 3 teams to play at Story Mode. The other characters are playable but it must be unlocked. Each team haves a leading role: * : This role is very actrative for his team. The captain must be responsable and taking no damage. He makes decisions when he speak with someone. He haves respect for his team. * : It's the second captain of the team. The sub-captain is a little responsable and takes more damage than the captain. He must respect his captain and his co-assistent. * : It's the manor of the group. He always respect his team and helps always when the two captain are in danger or in dificult decisions. Gives advice and cheers his team. He must be kind for his team. The Mario Bros. The Mighty Wario Bros. Peach Hearts DK Super Barrels The Koopa Crushers Mii Parade The Crossover Jam This team is downloadable at the Wii Shop Channel. It costs 670 Wii Points. Cups The cups are absorbed by the Mini-Stars. The golden source with the Mini-Star source is 10 times more powerful then a regular Super Star. On Story Mode, they are 4 cup's: Mushroom Cup The Mushroom Cup is an easy tournement with a field with many mushrooms. This cup is very tricky too. Sometimes they appaears Question Blocks with items in. It's easy to play at the next round. At the final round, they appears Wario and Waluigi to steal the cup. You must stop him by playing against Wario and Waluigi. Flower Cup The Flower Cup is now a bit harder then the previous tournement. It's like the Mushroom Cup but sometimes they appears Piranha Plants randomly. They bite you 1 time. This bit can damage your captain (character) by losing 10% of his health meter. After 3 rounds, they appears Bowser with Bowser Jr and Petey Piranha. This team is quite harder then the previous match against Wario and Waluigi. Star Cup The Star Cup is harder then the 2 previous tournements. It's night with shiny stars with a water palace, including a moonlight. This tournement is really useful. When you lose 5 times on a match, the Mini-Stars fall faster from the sky. But when you lose 8 times on the same match, they fall Super Stars from the sky. At the 4th round, an unknown airship comes to steal the Star Cup. It's quite dificult to defeat then the other previous challengers. These unknown characters ''are the ''Final Fantasy characters. ''There comes Ninja, Black Mage and White Mage. These are the strongest of this game. Champion Cup It's more challenging for who plays for the first time. Experts can be useful for the starters. This cup haves the hardest stages with the hardest gameplay. The Champion Cup is a Star Palace of Rosalina. She invites all the people to be here to finish this whole tournement. This tournement environment is very hard. Sometimes, the rainbow paths change from direction to an another opponent. After the Champion Cup, there will be not challangers but there will be a horrible supprise to await... ??? Trivia *On Mushroom Cup, at the final round, when it's 3-on-3 gameplay, they appears random characters as a helper for your rivals Wario and Waluigi. Poll Witch villain do you want for this page? Dark Bowser Fawful Wart Dimentio Count Bleck Other '(leave below '''a comment) Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Storylines